Edward, You're Beautiful
by Alima8314
Summary: In order to cope with the growing feelings he has for Edward, Roy sits down with a bottle of rum and a sheet of paper. Before the night is done, he has penned an embarrassing, and nearly poetic, description of the young man for whom he yearns. Implied RxE


**- Edward, You're Beautiful -  
An FMA One-Shot**

. o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o .

**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from anything I write. In fact, I often lose money because I have to buy research material. Research material being the manga, the anime, and my internet connection.

**Synopsis:** In order to cope with the growing feelings he has for Edward, Roy sits down with a bottle of rum and a sheet of paper. Before the night is done, he has penned an embarrassing, and nearly poetic, description of the young man for whom he yearns.

**Pairing(s):** Implied Roy/Ed

**A/N:** Roy's POV. I wrote this as an exercise in description. I liked it so much, I decided to publish it.

**Special Thanks To:** xfacexthisx (read her stories here at FFnet!) for looking over this for me and helping me with the errors I made!

. o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o . O . o .

Edward, you've been gone for almost a month now, running around the country looking for a way to get back the bodies you and your brother were born with. I wish you luck, but at the same time, I wish you'd never left my side. Not that you were ever at my side. Alphonse always had the honor of having your absolute undying devotion. I'm well aware than you will always love your brother before me, and it is to be expected. It just... hurts sometimes. I've almost never come in second before, and I don't know how to deal with it.

Anyway, you've been gone for a while, and I miss you, even though we argue most of the time. I think I might even be forgetting what you look like, but I think that's the rum clouding my brain. Let's see... I'll write everything I can remember about you. I can be as sappy as I want since I will never let you read this. Come home soon. I don't need to drink when you're around because your mere presence intoxicates me. I can hear you saying, "Well, you're an adult. You can make the choice to not drink." I could, this is very true. But, when you're not here, I need some release for my sorrow if I want to sleep through the night.

That reminds me. Note to self: _Burn this letter before Edward gets back._

Edward, you little jackass. You haven't even called and given me a progress report. Don't you know how much I care about you? I hope you are okay right now. I can feel an almost fatherly concern for your safety welling up in my chest. I want to be your lover, damn it! I don't want to be your father! Don't put me in those shoes... Please! I don't want you to hate me the way you hate that man... I love you, and that would be simply unbearable.

Where was I? Oh right, I was trying to remember you. I'll start from the top and work my way down. I know how much you'd like that. Or, maybe I only want to think that you would enjoy it.

- -

**Hair** - It's the color of spun sunshine. I would love to run my hands through it. It looks so soft. The way it slips through your fingers when you braid it reminds me of water. You have liquid hair, Edward.

**Forehead** - You have a high brow, which is, according to some sources, a sign of incredible intelligence. However, just because you have a high intelligence quotient doesn't mean you have a high emotional quotient. You are the oldest fifteen-year-old I have had ever met, but you are still so young in so many ways.

**Eyes** - They're so clear and bright. They shine with your staggering intelligence. You're so smart that it's hard for me to believe that you never finished your formal education. Your eyes are these large pools of liquid gold. They're melted gold, and if I stare too closely, I get burned by your gaze. The heat in your eyes puts me, the Flame Alchemist, to shame. I can always tell what you're thinking simply by looking into your eyes. Your eyes truly are windows to your soul.

**Cheekbones** - So high and delicate. If I didn't know better, and if I were to see you wearing something... shall we say, regal... I would swear that you were descended from kings. Your features are so refined, when you're not having a childish fit.

**Nose** - It's just the right size and shape for your face. It's cute. What else can I say? I see a few little hairs poking out from under there. It's a cute invisible moustache. Don't hit me next time you see me, I'm only saying this because I like it. Of course, you can't hit me... You're not going to read this letter. Haha.

**Mouth** - The only way I can think of to describe your mouth is... loud. I am not talking about when you speak, or more commonly, yell... I'm talking about how it calls attention to itself by simply being there. Your lips are so full and shapely, and they are such a soft pink color. They look very delicious. I hope to sample them when you get back to me.

**Jawline** - How is it possible for such a handsome young man to have such a feminine jawline? It's simply not fair. I'm sure you have to beat the men off with a stick. No, I am not calling you a girl. But, from behind, or from a distance, you have a certain feminine air about you. I think the fact that you haven't begun to grow a beard helps there, too.

**Chin** - Please, don't be insulted by this, but your chin is... dainty. The way your face is built, you look like you would have a glass jaw, but I know you don't, as evidenced by the many scrapes you've been in, and survived with little injury.

**Ear** - Well, I can't say it listens half as well as I would like... That is, it only hears what it wants to hear... One thing I love about your ears is how sensitive and tender they are. I think I would only need to place my lips next to your ear to cause your breath to hitch in anticipation. I know you would like it if I played with your ears. Don't deny it, Edward.

**Neck** - So sturdy. So inviting. I'd love how it tastes. I'd love how you might squirm and pant when I kiss, lick, or bite you there. Your neck... it's... wonderful... I'm sorry Ed, I'm not sure I can continue if I keep thinking of the way you twist and expose your neck... It's... Edward. You're upset with me, aren't you? You're upset because you don't want to hear this. What am I talking about? I'm not actually talking to you. This is simply me writing about you in a drunken stupor. I wish you were here. I don't drink when you're with me.

**Shoulders** - The burdens you insist on carrying have broadened your shoulders nicely. Now, you were already on the way to being well-built when I first laid eyes on you when you were eleven.

**Chest** - It's so broad, yet compact. You're not grotesquely muscled, which is a delightful bonus. It also looks so smooth... I love it. There's a lot of strength there, yet you choose to hide it away. However, I have to be honest and say I'm glad sometimes that you hide your body. The sight of the creamy expanse of your skin would belong only to me, at least, in such intimate instances as I hope we might share. Did I tell you how much I wish that you would come to me at night? I do, you know. So very much. I won't use you, like some might try to do. I see you, Edward, and not you, Fullmetal. Well, at work, I see Fullmetal, but in my bed, I wouldn't see the young alchemist I admire, but the young man I love... Once I get you there, at least.

**Arms** - Your arms look so scrawny from a distance, but having battled with you, I know what strength lies within them. You cover yourself up so much, I forget that you have auto-mail. The auto-mail limb you have gives you a very real advantage in most fights. To be completely honest, your arm intimidates most people. I mean, to watch as a blade suddenly emerges from your sleeve... No matter how often I see it, a shiver still runs down my spine. Your flesh arm has its own natural strength. Perhaps you've subconsciously trained it so it would match in power to your auto-mail limb?

**Hands** - Compared to how feminine the rest of your body seems, your hands are rather masculine. Well, your flesh hand... On the few occasions I have seen you without your gloves, I have seen how long and slender your fingers are, with their neatly trimmed nails. Oh, how I wish I could feel those fingers dancing over my skin.

**Abdomen** - Your stomach is nicely cut. I would love to play my fingers over the ripples and ridges of your body. Would you squirm and dance, trying to escape the tickling sensation? I can tell, just by looking at you, that you've had a hard life so far. Your body is like a diary. Every scar and bruise has a story. One day, I want to know all those little tales, if you'll let me.

**Hips** - Puberty was kind to you, wasn't it? Your hips are another reason you are sometimes mistaken for someone of the fairer sex from a distance. Your hips are a bit wide for a boy. It must be due to the stress your body is under because of the auto-mail. I can just imagine you making a face. Don't. I love your auto-mail. It's part of you, and it helps to make you who you are. You're unique, and special, Edward. Never let anyone convince you otherwise. Remember, dear heart, the only opinion about you that matters is the one you have about yourself.

**Thighs** - Thick, meaty... Seeing these, I just want to eat you up. No, damn I'm drunk. I wouldn't do that to you. If I ate you, I wouldn't be able to make love to you. Well, I would, if you would only sit still for more than five minutes at a time. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. Your thighs. So these are what help you run from the trouble you get yourself into, right? They look so strong, and I'm sure that if you wanted, you could use the strength in your legs alone to put me in my place... But, you won't, will you?

**Calves** - Well, your calf looks smooth, and shapely. Being a boy, I'm surprised you don't have much more hair than you do. Oh, you'd wrinkle your nose, huh? What's the matter? Am I embarrassing you? I am? Good. You're so easy to control. We need to work on that... At least, for times we won't be in my bedroom. Damn, I would never hear the end of it if you got your hands on this. I can't believe how much I've already written. Look at what you've done to me, boy. I never acted like this with any of the women I dated.

**Ankles** - I'm surprised you don't have weak ankles, as thin as they look. Well, I suppose the one ankle will never be weak, unless someone were to alter it somehow. However, I think your lovely mechanic friend would want that person's head on a platter if something like that were to happen. I can already see the daggers in your eyes if you were ever to read this. Would you be upset because I can acknowledge something we both know is true? But, what would you be more upset about? The fact that I know she's lovely, or the fact that I know she can be homicidal when it comes to auto-mail? Your eyes would say both.

**Feet** - Ah, your foot. How much would you dance and wiggle if I ran a finger gently across your sole? I guess I'm sensitive to feet, considering my military background. Coming from such a rural area as Resembool, you'd probably ask, "What do you mean?" Well, clean feet and clean socks are a soldier's best friends. I love your foot, though. It's so... well... lovely. It's long, but small. Thin, but still strong. I wonder how ticklish it is...

- -

All in all, looking you over in my mind... I'd have to assume that you take after your mother. To be blunt, your body is simply too feminine for you not to have taken after her. I only wish I could have met your mother, in order to test my hypothesis. Still, I'm not really thinking of anything else but you. I know I'm hard on you in the office, but I have to be. If I showed you affection, of any kind, I don't know what would happen. The worst thing I could think of for you and your brother is if you were taken from my command and handed over to another commanding officer. I love you, and I don't want to lose you, even if only as a subordinate. So, please, don't do anything stupid and get transferred out from under me. I don't think I could bear it.


End file.
